


The Next Morning

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	The Next Morning

I snuggled closer into Alice's cold arms, her hair brushing against my earlobe. I felt her smile against my skin, and I yawned contentedly, eyes still heavy from sleep. _This was heaven_ , I thought. Alice giggled at the yawn, pressing her hard lips to my ear as I licked my own lips.  
"Aw, my cute little sleepy human," she said, gently stroking my undoubtedly messy hair. I turned around to kiss her, marveling at how my chapped lips fit perfectly against hers, I would never get used to how amazing her kisses were. Alice tasted like apples and my world vanished for a moment, until it was just her and her marble lips fitting against mine so well. She pulled away and her golden eyes locked with mine, glittering in the sunlight. We grinned at each other.  
Usually I felt so ordinary and awkward, being around the Cullens with their immortal, godly beauty. Especially Rosalie, who didn't say anything about my looks but made me feel like the ugliest piece of chewed gum underneath her shoes whenever she smiled at Emmett. And yet, in these moments with my divine angel, when the sun just began to shine on her dark hair, I felt like a goddess.  
"Oh, that's so cute!" a voice cooed from down the hallway, followed by a giggle that was far too soft and feminine to be Emmett. Alice turned around quickly to give Rosalie the finger as the blonde woman laughed, not unkindly though. I threw a pillow at her, which she caught with one hand and threw back at me before leaving us alone again, in each other's arms.  
"Rosalie 'Buzz Kill' Hale," Alice muttered angrily. I merely laughed, nuzzled her neck, and closed my eyes once again as her arms wrapped tightly around me.


End file.
